


Morning

by saibugi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibugi/pseuds/saibugi
Summary: Kihyun is a sweety little sin,Hyunwoo just loves his boyfriend so much





	Morning

A fade sound of someone was cooking lingered into his ears. A fade smell of eggs went into his nose. Reaching for more warmth by wanting to snuggle by his partner’s side, only to know that the other side of the bed was already empty. Slowly opening his beautiful dark brown eyes, carefully reaching up for his phone by the bedside table, just to check on what time it already was. After being aware of the time he sluggishedly climbed down the bed, putting on his sweatpants but still shirtless showing his beautiful build body which he worked on almost every night for. Headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and washed his face. Leisurely grabbing a white plain shirt and started his steps towards the wonderful smell that was so called breakfast.

Arriving at the kitchen only to find the love of his life was cooking his favourite egg roll and baked beans for breakfast. Looking at how the smaller had not turned around eventhough he was already there meaning that he was not aware of his presense. Carefully stepping towards his love, sneaking his big buff arms around the smaller’s slim waist. It made the other giggled rather than being surprised. The shorter turned his head around and gave the older a morning peck. That made the older blushed and tighten the his hug even more. Hyunwoo buried his head in Kihyun’s neck, took a deep breath by it. He really likes the latter’s smell. A refreshing fruitful odour.

Hyunwoo muffled “Why didn’t u wake me up?” while face still buried in Kihyun’s neck. “You look so peaceful I don’t want to disturb you and besides I know you would smell your favourite food even in your sleep,” Kihyun chuckled and free himself from Hyunwoo to set the breakfast. “Now you sit there big guy, I am gonna prepare your breakfast,” The smaller said that while pointed at the table. Hyunwoo slightly pouted when Kihyun broke the contact but still followed his order.

*

Kihyun seemed to have finished his breakfast first but Hyunwoo was still on it. The smaller looked at the love of his love. To his personal liking, Hyunwoo’s eating habits are the best and cutest. The older will let out so many happy emotions and he is glad that it is him who makes the latter like that. He scanned every inch of the beautiful man’s face like there was no tomorrow. From his beautiful sharp dark brown eyes to his perfectly shaped nose and lastly his beautiful pink thick lips. Suddenly the urged to taste those pretty curved juicy lips came to his mind. _It is still early Kihyun_. But nevertheless his brain never synchronised with his actions whenever he wanted Hyunwoo. _Sorry my perfect mental health but this is such a good oppurtunity to be missed out_. He started to lick over his lips with that amazing thought in mind.

Right after he saw Hyunwoo finished his hot chocolate, he slowly took a step towards the latter. Bending himself until their faces was on the same level, Kihyun started licking the corner of Hyunwoo’s mouth. Long and lewdly. “There was hot chocolate there, let’s not waste it,” Kihyun snickered. Hyunwoo with his confusion look obviously plastered on his face really didn’t know what posessed the smaller this early in the morning. Kihyun neatly took his seat on the latter’s lap like it was the most normal thing to do after a breakfast instead of cleaning the table first. He stradelled the older, curled his thin legs around Hyunwoo’s waist. His eyes obviously potrayed on how hungry he was for Hyunwoo’s affections. His small fragile hand traced over Hyunwoo's beautiful face and stopped at his cheecks. Caressing the cheecks while eye fucking the latter without he noticing it their faces were 0.1s away from each other. Hot heavy breath can be felt on each other's lips. Without wasting more time Kihyun can't seem to ignore the sexual tension anymore. He cut off their distance by starting to lick Hyunwoo's thick fleshy red lower lips. Giving the latter some hot licks at the lower part of the lips and gently moved his tongue to the upper lips, finally to the corner of his mouth.

 _Something is off._ Kihyun stopped. It was weird, the latter didn't give any reactions. Little that he knew, Hyunwoo was too dumbfounded to realise what they were doing. "Baby?" right after that word came out from Kihyun's mouth their lips abruptly clashed. Well it kind of like the smaller just pushed the activation button somewhere by saying that word. Started with few tender pecks around his mouth and cheecks from Hyunwoo, the older snaked his right hand from his partner’s waist up towards the jaw. Stroking the jaw gently while sucking the other’s upper lips. Kihyun clung his arms around the older's neck tighter and let out a few small whimpers “nnhh~,”.

They kept on sucking each others lips until Hyunwoo slowly broke the kiss. Both lips were almost red swollen from their long sucking session. Kihyun groaned with his heavy breath and gave the elder his hot glare just to be met with Hyunwoo’s flushed smiley face. “I miss you babe,” making the smaller blushed by his words, he continued their broken passionate kiss.

*

With only their moans and whimpers dissipating into the silence of the kitchen’s atmosphere, the sexual tension increases by time. _This ain't gonna end any time soon_. Hyunwoo decided to lift the younger and headed to their sweet haven, the bedroom. That made the lighter clung tighter and sucked harder on his lips as he felt the warm rough hands under his ass carrying him. He really liked it when the smaller sucked his lips so passionate like that especially when there will be a soft bites added into it.

He relaxed himself by taking a seat on the edge of the bed with Kihyun still straddling over him. Their passionate kiss had stopped, instead the smaller started to lick the older's jaw and down to his neck. The little beautiful man started to grind his hips at the same time and let Hyunwoo held his hips so that he can guide the smaller on it. Kihyun queitly snaked his hands on both of Hyunwoo's shoulder. Gently pushing him down onto the soft sky blue sheeted bed. He kept on licking and stopped to groan at the piece of fabric that seemed to wrap Hyunwoo's beautiful body. Understanding the situation, he quickly slided his shirt off to let the little man continue his licking activity.

From his golden wide chest slowly the small tongue made its way to the right pink harden nipple, he sucked on it sloppily while Kihyun's right thumb and index finger was teasing with his left nipple. He groaned which made Kihyun eyed on him, still sucking but at the same time snickered. "I love it when you act all dom babe," Hyunwoo whispered with his heavy breath but loud enough for the smaller to hear it. Kihyun only let out a hum with that loud sucking sound with it. That sound was so sinful to Hyunwoo's ears but he liked it.

Hyunwoo’s hands slowly made his way to the bedside drawer on the first level where they put their lube there but before he reached it, Kihyun grabbed his hands and licked it. Started from the index finger, middle finger until his baby finger. Giving his own saliva type of lube for the older to use in preparing him. Sucking and sucking leaving more saliva on the older’s fingers. Removing his mouth from Hyunwoo’s last baby finger there was still a string of saliva attached to it. Kihyun quickly stripped himself and tossed his clothing elsewhere.

Kihyun took the bottle of lube instead, pulling Hyunwoo's sweatpants half until his eyes got fully served by that beautiful flushed hard dick. The smaller lick over his upper lip and started pouring the lube on Hyunwoo’s wonderful dick. Adjusted his position, connecting his thin lips to the latter's plump lips again but this time softly. His right hand started curling on Hyuwoo’s dick and left hand on was holding a fistful of the other’s hair. He started to pump the beautiful man’s dick in a slow pace.

At that same instance, using his left hand’s thumb, Hyunwoo started stroking Kihyun’s right nipple, teasing it while his right hand was busy wedging in between Kihyun’s ass. His index finger started to crack the hole as he prods the entrance gently. Making the smaller pull up his hair and breaking the silent of the situation with his loud sinful heavy moans. _I can hear this beautiful sound all day._ “ugh, ngh fuck,” as he felt the velvety heat of Kihyun’s insides. Kihyun face was fully flushed. His eyes was full of lust and arousal. The most beautiful view. Shownu started moving his index finger slowly it was accompanied by heavy whimpers from the younger. He also started raking the beautiful man big flushed golden chest. Leaving fade red long marks along his body. As he thought it was only one finger but he was already feeling it so bad. _I love him so much._

Hyunwoo placed the blunt tip of his middle finger at Kihyun’s hole once more, pushing it a little to see if it would give in. Kihyun let out another soft whimper. Entering it inside. The two fingers were just still, he wanted to feel on how the inside of the smaller managed. The inside walls of Kihyun’s asshole was contracting and loosing itself while slowly it swallowed the two fingers that Hyunwoo put. Resulting to a messy moaning Kihyun with his hips moving into a rythym just to feel the two fingers inside of him. _This is enough Hyunwoo_. While breathing desperately for oxygen he started to do the scissoring motion. Kihyun kept on growling and buried his face in  Hyunwoo’s chest at the same time biting around and leaving some marks.

As the third finger was inserted. Kihyun face was already showing his lustful needs. “Hyung, I need it,”  Hyunwoo quickly making sure his last motion was sufficient enough and pulled out his fingers. Exchanging the fingers with his dick. Kihyun slowly moved downwards. He groaned as he felt Hyunwoo’s hot tip hit his entrance. Bearing the overwhelming pleasure he kept on moving until the tip finally entered his asshole.

*

“Hyu--ung ugnh-- iths st--till t- ngh t-ight ngh,” he kept on clenching his teeth and his fingernails started to dig deeper inside  Hyunwoo’s shoulder as his hyung slowly inserted his dick inside of him. The tip had successfully went inside his ass. It was harder as he wanted to put it all. Slowly bringing himself up disconnectng their body. Kihyun took his index and middle finger and sucked it sloppily leaving it coated with his saliva. He began to enter both of his fingers inside his asshole and abruptly streches it with scissoring motion. Making himself groaned loudly in pleasant.

*

Looking at the pink flushed lustful face groaning in pleasure made him felt that he was the luckiest person in the world to be alive. To be able to own Kihyun, touch Kihyun and do every single thing with Kihyun.  Hyunwoo’s big hands already started to caress Kihyun’s milky inner thighs. Soft and smooth. His tongue was trailing along Kihyun’s jaw and peppering the beautiful face with gentle kisses. “Ngh nnh hyung,” the smaller gave his hyung a lustful look before engulfing his swollen lips. Then, Kihyun added some more lube to  Hyunwoo’s hard dick and started to align it with his asshole. Steadily Kihyun moved himself and swallowed Hyunwoo’s tip.  Hyunwoo mewled at the action as he started to feel the sweet heat from the other’s inside. Holding the smaller’s hips to guide him along his harden cock. Slowly moving allowing the big meat to enter inside of Kihyun finally it was a success. Kihyun let out a heavy pant and Hyunwoo can see the relieved face the other curved on his face making him mirroring the emotions.

Kihyun started to move slamming each other’s meat, both of them started to dissipate sounds of hard whimpers and meats meeting into the silent atmosphere. Hyunwoo started to see Kihyun exhaustion. He then, change their position as Kihyun was the one on the soft sheet. He continued moving his cock to Kihyun’s rythym while his hand was pumping the younger’s cock.

“Hyung-, I-- ngh ma---yb-e ngh clo-t-s--se,” Kihyun murmured. “Yes baby, just, do your, thing,” while panting heavily Hyunwoo replies to the younger. “Mmmhhhnn-, ahh- ngh ngh,” Kihyun just let out a loud moan when he came, spurting white liquid to his and Shownu’s stomach. He clung to Hyunwoo while panting heavily as Hyunwoo quickened his thrusting pace. Hyunwoo is near as the thrust became more erotic and hotter than before. Just a little more thrusts. “ngggh-,”.

Hyunwoo let out a low satisfying howl when he came, filling the younger with his healthy orgasm. He slid out from Kihyun’s now not-so-tight asshole anymore. Making his cum leaked from that hole beautiful red flushed hole. He smiled. 

Hyunwoo queitly laid beside Kihyun, the bedroom atmosphere was dead silent. Only the sound of their harsh breathing was heard. The younger carefully shifted himself to snuggle into Hyunwoo’s chest. Hyunwoo could hear Kihyun murmured with his low sore voice saying “I love you,” he just took the smaller into a warming hug and kissed his forehead “I love you too,” as he tightens his hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, firstly, thank you for reading everyone. How was it? This is my first time writing smut i am sorry for all the lacking & stuff. I am still learning. Do drop down your opinions on how it went <3 Again thank you xx,


End file.
